Career Week
by SimpleButEffective27
Summary: Its Career Week at Terra Nova High and Mark has a surprise for Maddy :


Maddy and Mark relaxed under the stars with her head resting on his warm strong body. It just made Maddy feel safe like nothing could hurt her. She knew it wasn't true but she didn't care; with Mark the silliest thing seemed true. Maddy looked up and saw a big grin on Mark's face.

"Why are you so happy?" He was smiling as she asked it.

Mark's grin grew wider and he only replied with "It's a surprise."

Maddy just raised an eyebrow. She hated surprises but there was something about Mark's surprises that made her melt inside. They stared in each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity then Maddy stopped and jumped up. "Is that the time? We have to go. I have school tomorrow."

They packed up and he walked her home. On the way she explained to him that it was career week at school. They had different speakers come in for the day to talk about their jobs and spend the day with everyone. On Monday Malcolm came and spoke. Today her Mum and Doctor Ogawa came. She didn't know who was coming in tomorrow. All she knew was she would be their buddy for the day.

They reached her porch and they bent in for a goodnight kiss. Zoe burst open the door, ran for Mark, jumping into his arm, and giving him the biggest cuddle. When he set her down she ran inside. Before anyone could interrupt them, Maddy kissed him. In her embrace he returned the favour. They stood there kissing for several minutes before they said their goodbyes and he departed.

Maddy watched him walk down the street until he was out of sight then went inside. She flopped on her bed with a sigh and her brother came in. "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm in love," she replied with a big grin.

Before she knew it, it was the morning. She had breakfast and walked to school with Zoe and Josh behind her.

"Okay class today we have a guest speaker. He is a young and very talented soldier named Corporal Mark Reynolds."

The class clapped and Maddy spun around with the biggest smile ever. She couldn't keep her eyes off him during the speech and neither could all the other girls in the class. When he finished it was question time. The first girl shot her hand up and asked, "Are you single?"

He replied with a simple smile across his face, "No I'm taken."

After questions it was lunch. All the girls crowded around him asking him to be theirs but he just simply walked past them and sat next to Maddy. As all the girls followed him he gave Maddy a kiss.

She blushed and when he left to go to the bathroom, the girls crowded around her.

One of the girls asked, "Why did he kiss you? You're an ugly know-it-all."

Maddy frowned, a tear dripped down her face. She started to walk off when Mark grabbed her and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. She giggled, looked at the girls, smirked and then kissed Mark. Her tongue asked for entry.

He happily let her and their tongues danced for a few minutes. When they broke apart for air, he smiled. "What was that for?" She shrugged and he looked at her. "Why have you been crying Maddy? What happened?"

She looked down, then over at the group of stunned girls.

He looked and asked her what they did.

She replied, "They said, why did he kiss you? And then they said, I was an ugly know-it-all."

He cupped her chin, making her look at him and told her, "You are beautiful and they are just jealous that you have a brain and they don't."

She smiled.

"Do you want to make them even more jealous?"

She smiled. "You, Mister Reynolds are truly devious." Smiling they kissed for a few minutes.

One of the girls called out Mark's name. He walked over with Maddy in tow.

They asked him, "Why are you hanging around THAT ugly, little, know-it-all?"

The other girls agreed and he just replied, "Because I love her."

Maddy smiled and the other girls' jaws dropped.

He continued, "And first of all she isn't a know-it-all. She is just really smart and secondly, she is not ugly. She is the most beautiful girl in the whole colony and thirdly she is mine and I'm so lucky to have her. Now good day, girls."

The girls just scoffed and walked off.

"You think I'm the most beautiful girl in the whole colony, huh?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

He just blushed and nodded.

"Well, Mister Reynolds, I'm very, very pleased and lucky to have you stand-up for me and to be with me."

"Do I get a reward?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

She just looked at him, pulled him down and kissed him, ignoring the wolf whistles. When they separated to take a breath, Maddy's lips were swollen and her cheeks red from blushing. She was definitely the luckiest girl in the world. 


End file.
